Episode 817: Days of Sunshine, Days of Shadow (Part 1)
Laura gives birth to Rose Wilder while Almanzo struggles with his disability following a stroke. Cast Starring * Michael Landon: Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle: Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls Wilder * Lindsay Greenbush and Sidney Greenbush: Carrie Ingalls * Katherine MacGregor: Harriet Oleson * Allison Balson: Nancy Oleson * Jason Bateman: James Cooper Ingalls * Missy Francis: Cassandra Ingalls * Wendi Turnbaugh and Brenda Turnbaugh: Grace Ingalls * Kevin Hagen: Dr. Baker * Matthew Laborteaux: Albert Quinn Ingalls Guest Starring * Dean Butler: Almanzo Wilder Special Guest Star * Lucy Lee Flippin: Eliza Jane Wilder Co-Starring * Eddie Quillan: Old Timer * Sam Edwards: Mr. Anderson Featuring * Bill McLennan: Mr. Walsh * Ruth Foster: Melinda Foster Quotes :Laura (to Almanzo): You don't need a wheelchair! You could only walk if you tried! :Almanzo: We've been all through this. You don't know what it's like. :Laura: And you don't know what it's like for me to watch my husband just give up! I think you want to be a cripple. :Almanzo: What kind of thing is that to say? :Laura: The truth, that's what! :Almanzo: Beth, you know that I have tried. :Laura: Oh, yes. Just long enough to give up. Doc Baker gave you exercises, and you won't even do them! :Almanzo: They don't work! Can't you understand that? :Laura: No, I don't! I don't understand anything about you anymore! ---- :Laura (to Almanzo): It's so warm upstairs. Do you mind if I sleep down here tonight? :Almanzo: You really want to lie next to a cripple? :Laura: I want to lie next to my husband! :Almanzo: He doesn't exist anymore. ---- :Laura (while in bed with Almanzo): I know we've had a hard time choosing a name, but I have the perfect one if it's a girl. Cassandra brought me a rose today, and I just thought, "That's it. Rose Wilder." It's perfect. What do you think? Almanzo? (turns around, Almanzo is sound asleep, she smiles) Rose Wilder it is. ---- :Eliza Jane: How's Laura? :Caroline (turning to Almanzo): She's fine and so is your new baby daughter! Meet Rose Wilder! Isn't she beautiful? :Almanzo: Good thing it's a girl. A man can't very well play ball with his son when he's a cripple! ---- :Charles (trying to take out a loan for Laura and Almanzo): All right, they need about three months to get back on their feet. If a loan could be paid up to date and paid three months in advance, how much would that take? :Mr. Anderson: Well, let's see... (does the calculations) Close to a hundred dollars. :Charles: That much? :Mr. Anderson: I'm afraid so. :Charles: What will it take for the bank to loan me that much? :Mr. Anderson: A lien on your house. But I wouldn't advise it, Charles. Times are hard. You could be placing your entire family in jeopardy. :Charles: Part of my family already is. I can't let my kids lose their house. ---- :Charles (to Caroline): I wish there was another way, but there just isn't. :Caroline: But the railroad. It's so dangerous! :Charles: That's why they pay so much. :Caroline: You'll have to miss the birth? :Charles: I'm afraid so. But at least my grandchild will have a roof over his head. :Caroline: Charles, I want you to promise me that you won't stay on that job one day longer than you have to. :Charles: Caroline, I'm gonna be all right. :Caroline: Not one day longer. :Charles: I promise. I told the children I'm going on a great adventure. If they see you taking it like this... :Caroline (voice breaks): If I lost you, I don't think I could go on. :Charles: Oh, don't say that. (hugs her) I'm coming back to you. I love you. ---- 817 817